Surprise! You're a Mutant!
by Star Tweak
Summary: Casey and April have sisters. They were kidnapped by the foot, and one of them is on the run. They were mutated, but only one remembers. How will the girls deal, and how will the TMNT help? DonxOC LeoxOC RaphxOC MikeyxOC FINISHED LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL
1. Can they stay?

Casey Jones and April O'neal sat with their good friends, who happened to be, teenage mutant ninja turtles, and a large mutant rat. They laughed happily eating pizza and being what they were, a large, dysfunctional (to say the least) family. Casey and April enjoyed the company but didn't drop by for no reason. They had a special request. April cleared her throat.

"Hey guys?" Every one turned to her, "I-we have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" The ever curious Michelangelo asked.

"Did I ever tell you guys I had sister?" Casey said, the Turtles shook their heads no. "Well I do, she lived with me for a while before I met you guys, then moved in with her boyfriend in California."

"How old is she?" Leonardo asked.

"About seventeen now." Casey shrugged, he didn't seem to pleased with the current conversation.

"You let her move in with a guy across the country at sixteen? Some brotha' you are." Raph stated.

"It was stupid okay! I know already...anyways, her boyfriend went all berserk on her, and she's comin' back to NY."

"What does that have to do with us?" Donatello asked.

"We'll get to that later, "April said, a concerned look on her face. "I have sisters too, three of them and Their also flying in, they were living with my mom in Florida...but there were...complications."

"They all went missing two months ago, and came back a week later, they said weird stuff has been happening ever since." Casey said.

"What we really wanted to know was, if they could stay with you guys...for just a little while." April asked.

"Why is it so important that they stay here?" Donnie asked.

"Well, we need someone to look after them, you know keep them out of trouble...well mostly Casey's sister...but I don't know what My sisters are capable of." April seemed worried.

"Look we just need you to run some tests, keep an eye out, and make them feel comfortable." Casey said. He looked to Splinter who nodded.

"We will honor these girls and do our best to help."

"Thank you, Splinter." Casey said, with true gratefulness. April smiled.

"Well, we must get going. The girls will be here in about two days...so see you then, and thanks very much!"

April and Casey made their way out, and walked towards their home. The four turtles all sat there in deep thought, Mikey was first to break the silence.

"Do you think they're hot?" He said with a grin. Raph sighed and hit him up side the head.

"Doesn't matter. They're human girls. Human girls don't date giant turtles." Raph said.

"You never know dude!" Mikey said.

"My sons, I am going to get as much rest as possible...eight teenagers in one place..." He said with a tired sigh already. "I will be meditating."


	2. New Arrival

-Two Days Later-

Casey and April sat at two different gates at the air port. Casey's sister was first to arrive. A girl at about 5'4 in height walked out of the gate. She had blue-grey eyes, and her hair was a light brown, with dark roots, and low lights. She had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail ,and had three piercing in her ear, and one stud in her nose on the right side. She had an unamused look on her face. She wore ripped jeans along with a screen band T-shirt. She had on a beat up jean jacket with a bunch of pins and patches on it. Casey smiled and waved.

"Mimi!" He yelled waving. Mimi's face lit up, and she ran for her older brother.

"Casey! Oh My God, I missed you so much!" She hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, hey! How 'bout we get some grub, and head over to meet my lady and her miniatures?" He said, grabbing one of her bags. "Is this all you packed?"

"Yeah, you know me, two pairs of jeans, two skirts, two pairs of shorts, the rest is T-shirts and others. In this bag I've got accessories and keep sakes." She explained making their way toward a taco stand.

"You dyed your hair?" He asked, handing her, her food. She nodded and they sat down at a nearby bench, eating and catching up.

Meanwhile, April waited for her three sisters to come out of the gate way. She noticed a group of three girls. One with natural long red hair, another with platinum, bleached blonde hair, and another with jet black hair. All sisters but one had dyed their hair. She smiled as they red head, Angel, came up to her first and gave her a big hug. Then came the blonde, Maureen, and then Joanne.

"Hey trips." Ah yes, her sisters were triplets. And at one time, they all had red hair. I guess they needed to be some what unique, she couldn't blame them. They all had green eyes, but Joanne's were becoming more blue, and Maureen's amber. Some thing must have happened while they were kidnaped.

"I'm starved Ape, let's get some pizza or something..." Maureen whined.

"Don't call me Ape, and we gotta hurry up and eat, you all need to meet Casey and his sister."

So they made their way to a pizza stand and ate at a small table. April was silently hoping that the girls wouldn't be too frightened by her friends, and hoped that they would be able to accept them as she had.


	3. Introductions

Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Splinter all went through the lair, cleaning up what they could when they heard voices. Soon they were joined by Casey, April and four other girls. The guys smiled nervously when the girls saw them. Three stood on April's right, and one stood on Casey's left. The three girls next to April gasped, and screamed. The other girl stood wide eyed for a moment, but looked at the other three girls like they were the most annoying beings on the planet.

"Grow some back bone." She muttered, Casey elbowed her, and she rolled her eyes. She smiled sweetly at the turtles, who were surprised by her reaction. Casey cleared his throat.

"Guys this Miranda.. My sister."

"It's Mimi, and hey." She said. Looking at the other girls. April was talking to them intensely. She turned with a smile, pulling the girls in front of her.

"This is Angel." She said, putting her hand on the red head's, head. "This is Maureen," The platinum blonde, "and this is Joanne." The black haired girl. The girls stood wide eyed, and Mimi looked amused.

"Welcome. My name is Splinter, and these are my sons." He said.

"I'm Leonardo...or Leo."

"Raphael...call me Raph."

"Michelangelo! But to you lovely ladies, I'm Mikey." He winked, and earned a small smile from Mimi, and a hit on the head from Raph.

"Donatello, or Donnie." He smiled.

"You said your friends are different April...you failed to mention the fact that they're over sized turtles!" Joanne said, in disbelief.

"Honestly, you could have told us before!" Maureen agreed.

"Cool it kids." Angel said. "Sorry about the whole screaming thing...we really didn't mean any offense."

"Don't worry, we're pretty much used to it." Leo replied. "So I guess you'll be staying with us for a while, please make your selves at home."

"Mi Casa, Su Casa Amigas!" Mikey said, gaining smiles from everyone.

"Nice to hear something close to a Californian accent." Mimi stated. Mikey laughed.

"Ya' didn't scream when ya' came in." Raph said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Ya ain't shocked? Or scared?"

"No offense or anything...but I've seen scarier." She smirked a little.

"I understand , you four went missing for a couple of moths." Splinter said. They all nodded.

"We don't remember anything though." Angel spoke up.

"So please don't ask us." Joanne added.

"It gets really old." Maureen stated, she turned to Mimi, "Don't you get annoyed?" She shook her head, and looked at Splinter.

"I remember." She said, quietly. The room grew quiet, and everyone watched her.

"Well? What happened then?" Angel asked.

"You sure you wanna know?" She asked with a sad smile. They all nodded.

"Ya' might wanna take a seat, you too Casey." She smirked, "You wouldn't want to have a fainting spell..."

"I do not faint..." He said.


	4. Explination Time

The three girls sat on the worn out couch with April. Casey stood with the turtles and Splinter sat in an old chair. Mimi pulled up a wooden stool and sat down.

"From the beginning, Ms. Jones." Splinter said calmly. Mimi smiled warmly at him.

"It's Mimi, sir." She sighed and took a deep breath, and gave the girls a small sad smile. "Uh well you guys know who grabbed you. Wether it was a freak in a ninja suit, or just a punk walking down the street, they were all bad, and working for the same creep."

"The Shredder." The turtles rang together. Mimi looked at them with a smirk.

"Yeah. Nasty little bugger, ain't he?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember any thing after that." Maureen said. Mimi smiled.

"I know. But to put it short, they mutated you." She stated bluntly. Everyone was silent.

"What?! How?!" Joanne asked.

"Well, they took Animal DNA and radioactive chemicals, and put it in a syringe, and injected it into your blood stream. So, soon enough, you'll start to mutate."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Angel asked.

"I was the first success. So they waited to give me amnesia.. I don't know what animal DNA I have, all I know is that when you're in extreme danger, your animal instincts if you will, will take over, and you'll become completely mutated."

"I don't believe you." Maureen stated.

"Have you been having strange new sense lately? Like being able to know who just entered the room, by their scent, or being able to hear people three rooms away?" The girls were pale, Mimi laughed a little. "That proof enough for you?"

"Well, there should be a way for us to control it, I mean..." Joanne said.

"You're jumping way too far ahead, we haven't even mutated yet. Wait until we get new ears...hell who knows one of us might even get a tail." She raised her eye brows.

"Wait, you said you were a success. How can you be a success if you haven't mutated yet." Donnie asked. She smiled, and got off her stool, and walked towards the stairs that led to the guys rooms.

"Because, I already have increased agility and strength." She ran up a near by wall grabbed on to the railing and flipped on to the top stair.

"So how did you get out with all these memories?" Leo asked.

"Well, we were running a battle trial, and I broke my collar...I ran away. Unlike you guys, who were let go."

"Well why were we let go?" Joanne asked.

"You were test subjects. They were just nice enough to swipe your memory. The Shredder tortures all his subjects, be grateful that you don't remember."

"How horrible could it be?" Angel asked.

"The Shredder is a merciless man...his punishments are cruel and unnatural." Splinter said, in a very serious tone. Mimi came down from the stairs, with a sad smile.

"He tried to convince you to join him, didn't he?" Leo asked. Mimi nodded, and looked at her converse.

"I swore to him on my fathers grave that he would pay for what he put me, and all the other girls through." She said, clenching a fist.

"They were all girls?" April finally spoke up.

"He wasn't just using us for mutating...that's all I'm gonna say..." She looked at the triplets with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, I'm pretty tired..." She feigned a yawn. Raph stepped up and showed her to his room, before her left he turned to her and said,

"You're gonna be safe here. I promise." She nodded and looked at him, with an admiring smile. He was defiantly not scary.


	5. Just a bit of Perspective

A/N:

Special Thanks to _WereWolfPrincess1215_ for my first comment! And thank you to everyone else who commented. I also realized I didn't put a disclaimer...silly me...Any who, you all know I don't own the TMNT and yaddah yaddah, BUT, I do own my OC's.

In this chapter there will be a Point Of View Change.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey, April, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter were all in deep thought. Angel, Maureen, and Joanne were still in shock, and had no idea what to think. All eyes were on Raph as he came down the stairs.

"Fell asleep soon as she hit the bed." He said, he seemed to be in a calm rage, if that was possible in Raph's case. Casey nodded, and hung his head low. Mimi was one of his few living relatives, and he was definitely protective of her.

"How could all this happen?" Casey asked, "I thought Shredder was history..."

"Well...I guess he's back..."Leo said, in grave tone.

"This may not be the best time to ask, but maybe I could run some tests...if you girls say its okay..." Donnie said.

Angel looked at the two other girls who remained silent, she looked up at them.

"I'm fine with it..." Angel spoke up, with a weak smile. Donnie nodded and led the way to an examination room.

"I am sorry our first meeting has turned so weary." Splinter said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure things will lighten up." Maureen said with wide smile.

"Hmm. I going to go see how Angel is." Joanne got up ,and left with a smile at the turtles.

"So, uh, Maureen, do you like video games?" Mikey asked. Maureen smiled.

"I like them, but, I'm horrible at them." She laughed a little.

"Aw, I'm sure your not that bad." Mikey said, with a smile.

"I really am."

"Well, I could help you, I'm like a Video Game master."

"Sure, sounds fun." She said.

"Awesome!" Mikey said grabbing her and pulling her towards some games. April smiled at this and shook her head.

"I want to stay until we get Angel's results..." April said, to Casey who nodded.

"I want to see them too." Leo said with a nod, and they made their way. Splinter had left, but no one knew when. Casey looked at Raph.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." He said.

"She's asleep." Raph protested.

"She can sleep later...I need to talk to her." Casey insisted. "I wanna know everything that happened while she was there."

"I don't think you should do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I dunno, Maybe you're not ready to hear it, and she isn't ready to tell." Raph shrugged. Casey ignored him and made his way to his sister, Raph rolled his eyes and shook his head, following after him.

–Angel's POV–

I laid on a large metal table, tons of little cords stuck to me, and a small band aid on my forearm, from where Donnie drew some blood. I heard beeps in the back ground, but my eyes were closed. I tried to remember being kidnaped, I focused, and thought, but nothing came back. I sighed, and stopped , feeling my body go limp against the metal.

"You okay?" Came Leo's voice. I opened one eye, and smiled, nodding.

"Find anything?" I asked Donnie.

"Not yet." He said, clearly in deep concentration. It kind of reminded me of Joanne while she was working on something.

I found many similarities between the four brothers, my sisters , and Mimi. Leonardo was obviously the oldest, and he seemed to be the one who made all the calls, the leader. The one who thought things through, made sure everyone was on task and safe. He reminded me of myself. Raphael, the outcast, the rebel, much like Mimi, who tried to fit in, but had troubles connecting with me and my sisters. Maybe it was because we just met, I wasn't sure, but she was definitely like Raph. Donatello, the smart peaceful one. Much like my quietest sister Joanne. Michelangelo, optimistic, foolish, and all together a bunch of fun. The exact definition of my sister Maureen. I smiled, knowing that we would all get along, it helped me to think that the turtles would play a big part in helping us get through this whole...mutating thing.

"I found something." Donnie said. My eyes opened, and everyone turned to Donnie, "I found DNA from another species."

"Can you tell us the species?" Leo asked.

That's what I was going to ask...this is beginning to frighten me...

"Working on it." Donnie replied.

I let out an involuntary sigh, I really did want to know what species I had been fused with. My back started to itch. My hand twitched, I really wanted to scratch it. It seemed like days were passing...I looked at Leo who was watching his brother. His brow was formed into a frown, from concentration I suppose. I couldn't but help notice the muscles he had, they all had. They must have worked so hard, to become so fit. As if he knew I was staring at him, he looked at me, he stopped frowning and gave me a sincere smile. I smiled black, and felt my face grow hot. Am I blushing? Why am I blushing? I slowly turned my head away, feeling so embarrassed.

"I found it!" Donnie to the rescue. Everyone looked to him. "Some kind of bird...A hawk I'm pretty sure."

"Oh god...does that mean I get a beak?!" I said, earning a smile from April.

"Well, I can't be sure...but...I should be able to make an estimation on when the mutation will happen..."

"How?" Joanne asked. Donatello went into a ramble about some off the wall, almost impossible to understand equation. Everyone stood in confusion, except Joanne. "Makes sense." She nodded. April gave her a skeptical look.

"You understood that?" She asked.

"Joey knows...everything..." I muttered. Joanne grinned. Donnie stared at her in amazement, and Leo looked amused.

"Two genius' under one roof...Lucky us." He said. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Can you do the equation now?" April asked, seeming anxious.

"Oh, uh yeah. Right." Donnie said, and got to work, Joanne behind him, occasionally adding something in. "Okay...we got it." He said finally.

"And?" April urged.

"I'm _estimating_," He emphasized, "That the visual mutations should start in about two-to-three weeks."

There was a deadly silence. I felt really uncomfortable, so I asked , "Do you know if the mutating is going to be...fatal?"

"It shouldn't be. Though it might be painful." He said, Joanne looked pale. What a mess we're in.


	6. Mutation

–About Two weeks Later–

It had been at least two weeks since Miranda Jones came to live in the New York City sewers with at least eight strangers. Four of said strangers being mutant turtles, one of them a mutant old rat, and three young girls, very different, but yet so much like her. Mimi had to admit she felt kind of left out, the three girls being sisters, they had their jokes, and they'd laugh and giggle. She wasn't as lucky. She spent most of her time with Raphael. His mood swings towards her pissed her off, but she was the only one she considered a good friend so far.

A 'normal' day in the lair usually went like this. Mikey and Maureen would play video games, or Mikey would continue to teach her, and the other girls how to skateboard. Donnie and Joanne would be in deep conversation about books, or computer software, Leo would give Angels meditating tips, and feed her interest in Japanese culture. While Raph and Mimi resided mostly in the dojo, Raph had been teaching Mimi. Occasionally they would talk, between spars, but most of their conversations were unspoken. When the group were all together, things were actually pretty nice. They all got along pretty well.

So on a seemingly normal day, Mimi walked down the steps that led to the guys' rooms. It was about noon, an average waking time for her. Mikey and Maureen were already going at the video games, Donnie and Joanne looking at some science magazine April probably brought down. Leo and Angel watched Maureen and Angel play. Angel turned and gave her a sweet smile, Mimi returned the smile. Angel walked up to her, handing her a flyer of some sort and a magazine.

"Your brother dropped by." She said. "Said, to give these to you."

"Thanks." She said, looking at the magazine. Angel hesitated and bit her lip.

"Uh, the girls and I were gonna go see a movie tonight...we wanted to know if you'd like to come?" She said, giving her a hopeful smile, Mimi looked up in surprise.

The girls never asked to do anything with her. Sure, they were really nice to her, and she was polite, but they never included her in their little gossip circles or anything like that. It's not like Mimi didn't want to be included, she just didn't let it bother her. She knew she was complicated to understand, and if the girls didn't want to deal with that, that was okay. So, Mimi smiled and nodded.

"Uh, sure. Sounds fun." She said. Angel grinned.

"Great!" She engulfed her in a hug, and Mimi stood there, feeling pretty awkward. "We were hoping we could get to know you better." She said pulling away.

"Uh...yeah..." She laughed nervously. Angel pranced away, and Mimi shook her head, with a smile. She pulled out the flyer her brother had wanted her to have, and sighed.

"A singin' contest?" Came Raph's amused voice behind her. She jumped, and nearly fell down the stairs, but caught her self. Raph had an amused look on his face, "I didn't know you–Woah..."

He trailed off, his face showed shock. She frowned, and hid the flyer in the magazine.

"What do you think you're doing!! Sneaking up on me?" She yelled.

The others turned and jaws dropped. For what they saw, was not what they expected. Mimi had her back turned to them, yelling at Raph. A thin black tail swishing behind her, and black ears at the top of her head sticking straight up. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she looked like a young Cat Woman wanna-be. She continued her rant.

"And what the hell are you looking at!!" She said, turning to see everyone in the room gaping at her.

"You have a tail!" Maureen squealed. Mimi went pale, and checked over her back. There was indeed a black tail there, her ears twitched. She growled, touching them.

"Great!" She yelled, running down the steps, throwing the magazine on the floor. She stormed to the dojo.

"So does that mean we'll be getting...whatever we're getting soon?" Joanne asked, Donnie.

"Yep." He said, with a half smile. Angel and Joanne looked at each other, looking almost terrified. Maureen squealed bringing all attention on her.

"I thought she looked cute! Do you think we'll look as cute as she did?" She asked, her sisters, who couldn't help but laugh at her.

'_She did look pretty cute...'_ Raph thought. He shook his head, and headed toward the dojo.

He knew he had, a small crush on Mimi. She was tough, but not a complete ass. She was also playful when she wanted to be, and oh so cute when she was screaming at him. Raph shook the thoughts from his head, and watched silently, as she kicked and punched at the all ready beaten, and worn punching bag.

"Ya' din't tell me you were a singer." He said, with a half smile. She turned her attention to him, for a second, and rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm not..." She said, another punch.

"Then why'd Casey give ya' a flyer for a singin' contest?"

"Because he has this crazy illusion that I'm gonna get big and pay his bills for him." She said , kicking the bag again. Looking at Raph, she had a small smile. "I don't sing that much any more."

"Why not?" Raph said. He immediately knew he had hit weak spot. She looked up at him, with pained eyes. Eyes that had seen so much, for such a young age. He sighed. "You don't hafta answer that."

She nodded, and smiled at him. Thanking him.

–Later That Night–

Since Mimi now had cat ears, and a tail, she declined Angel's offer to go to the movies. She smiled, and sat on the couch next to Mikey, who gave her a sympathetic smile. The girls watched her and huddled together, whispering, and giggling. Causing Raph, Donnie, and Leo to frown in confusion. The girls (minus Mimi) left quickly, and the guys all sat around, watching television. They were surprised when they heard the girls giggling after a half an hour. Mimi shot them a curious look.

"I thought you guys were going to the movies?" She asked.

"Well, nothing good was playing." Joanne began.

"So we decided..."Maureen added.

"To bring the movies here!" Angel said, holding up a Blockbuster bag.

"Oh god. They probably rented a bunch of chick flicks!" Raph said, already sounding annoyed. The guys all groaned, and Mimi laughed at the offended look on the girls' faces.

"For your information, we got a variety of movies!" Joanne said, handing Raph the bag of movies.

Raph, Mimi, Mikey, and Maureen sat on the couch, while Leo, Donnie, Angel and Joanne sat on the floor. After a couple of disagreements, the group decided on horror movie. The movie had just started, and the girls , were all really tense. Another thing they all had in common, they _hated_ horror films. Which is a wonder, since they agreed to watch it. After about a half an hour, a particularly scary part came on. A shrill scream of the same pitch, from four different voices rung out. Echoing. They guys hollered, startled by the girls outburst. When everything was calm again. The movie was paused, Mimi had dug her face in Raph's shoulder, her ears drooping, holding on to his arm tightly. Maureen had her eyes covered with her hands, and had white ears that resembled a fox's, and small white tail. Angel, who latched her self on to Leo, had large wings protruding from her back, and Joanne had hidden her self behind Donnie, Long ears, that were gray, until the tip where they were black, stood straight up on her head.

Mimi was the first to come to her senses, pulling away from Raph her face hot from blushing. She smiled apologetically at Raph, who merely held in laughter. Maureen shrieked when Mikey tried to pull her hands away from her face.

"Chillax, you're okay!" He said, trying not to laugh. She peeked a little, and sighed with relief. Leaning in to the couch, she closed her eyes. Mikey chuckled, and she smiled.

Joanne came out from her hiding spot, behind Donnie, and apologized nervously. Sitting closely to him, hugging her legs to her chest. Angel how ever clung to Leo, who was blushing.

"Uh...Angel?" He said, poking her head. She lifted her head, and after realizing what had happened, she blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh..uh...Sorry..." She said letting go.

The girls all took a look at each other and nearly passed out.

"You have _wings_!" Maureen said, pointing at Angel. Who scratched her back, and felt the feathers. She squeaked, a bit.

"Well...then...that's different." Angel said, sighing. She looked back at Maureen. "You have a tail..." She stated bluntly. "And ears..."

Maureen squealed and touched her ears and tail. She giggled and looked at Maureen. "Aw...how come she get's the cool colored ears!!" She whined. Joanne, smiled, touching her head.

"So you guys do know how this works right?" Mimi piped in.

"How what works?" Joanne asked.

"The whole ears and tail-"

"And wings..." Angel cut her off.

"Yeah...the whole...half mutation thing."

"Uh...no..." Maureen said.

"Well, it's basically an adrenaline thing. When your angry, or shocked, or anything like that they will appear." She explained.

"It's freaky that you know all this." Leo stated. Mimi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, if this is half mutation, then whole mutation must be full animal form...right?" Joanne asked. Mimi nodded, then sighed.

"But, you'll only mutate completely if you're in extreme danger. Like close to death, that kind of danger. And let me tell you, it ain't fun."

"Why not?" Maureen asked.

"It hurts...a lot." She said. "So you may be cute and fluffy, but you sure as hell ain't happy."

"Ugh. I'm going to bed." Angel stated standing.

The next morning the girls woke up and their animal attachments were gone. Though Mimi had grown used to it, it took the other girls a long time to adjust. Angel couldn't get comfortable for hours, and her back itched constantly. Maureen and Joanne simply found that intense hearing, was becoming more of a burden than blessing. The guys all did their share to help out, and the girls were really grateful for it.


	7. The Cliche Alleyway

Authors Note:

It's here!! Finally I know!

Oh and I really wanted to distance myself from the whole, Alleyway thing...but it had to work this way. I know, I'm pretty fed up with everything happening in an alleyway...but...this is it how it's gonna work.

WARNING: This Chapter has probably the most cursing there ever will be in the story. Some nudity as well, but nothing in detail. Though this is my first instalment of a three part series. The next to stories might be rated M. Depends on how in detail I go in to. Any who!

Chapter 7

The Alleyway.

Mimi had a generally good day. No arguments, good meals, nice fair spars. She sat on the couch that night, wondering where everyone was. She shrugged and decided to get her writing notebook from her bag. She had been writing songs and poetry since she was little, and had several notebooks. The one she was currently writing in, was almost full too. She had been inspired lately, whenever she hung out with Raphael, or witnessed a sickeningly cute moment between one of the sisters with one the turtles.

So she made her way upstairs. Humming lightly, and thinking of melodies. When she arrived to the room that she and Raphael were sharing, she knocked, then walked in. She saw Raph sitting on the bed, he was reading something, but his head shot up. A look of horror on his face. She nearly laughed.

"Do I even wanna know what you're doing in here?" She joked. He didn't answer. She looked down in his lap to see that he was reading her notebook. She felt as if her heart stopped. She panicked on the inside.

'_SHIT! Did he read the other ones too?'_ She thought. She knew that she probably had a tail and ears by now, but she paid them no mind.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said, in a deathly calm voice. Her hands shook with what she thought was rage, but maybe it was embarrassment. When he didn't reply, she found her self even more angry. "Well?!" She yelled.

"Look, I uh can explain!" He said, handing the notebook to her. "I was movin' stuff around, ya know gettin' ready fer bed or whateva...and your bag fell over and this slid out."

She snatched it away from him, and held it to her chest. "That's your excuse? Do you know what this is?" She said, trying to keep her self calm.

"Uh...a notebook?"

"Yes it's a notebook!" She yelled, "You really do have a brain, aren't we all surprised!"

"Hey, back off! If you didn't want no one ta read it...ya shoulda been more careful."

"And you should learn to respect people's privacy!" She shot back. He didn't reply. She took a deep breath. "Did you read any of the other ones?" She asked.

"No." He said, making his way to the door. She moved in front of it.

"How much of this did you read?" She said, shaking the notebook in front of him.

"Enough." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think you understand..." She said. "This, is very important to me...and very secret."

"Yeah?" he asked, as if he didn't care.

"Yeah! And you read it!"

"I got that! Now please move before I make ya' move!"

"Why are you such an ass hole?" She said, balling her hands in to fists. He bent down a little so they were face to face.

"That's who I am sweet heart, you don't like it, too bad."

She pushed past him, and went to get her bag. He stormed out of the room. The once empty living area was now full. Everyone glanced as Raph came down the stairs, mumbling to him self, then off he went to the dojo. Mimi came down not long after, bag over her shoulder, her sweatshirt zipped up, and her hood over her head.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo asked, folding his arms.

"Out." She said, before giving a half wave, and disappeared.

"Are you sure we should let her go out there by her self?" Angel asked. No one replied. "You guys have to do something!" She pressed.

"Maybe we could uh.. I dunno go patrolling, and keep an eye on her." Michaelangelo suggested, with a shrug. Donatello nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed. It was silent for a moment, "Leo?"

"You and Mikey go ahead...I'll have to convince Raph to come along." He said, turning to his brothers. Mikey and Donnie looked to each other.

"Mikey, you and Leo go ahead..._I'll _talk to Raph." Donnie said. Leo frowned and shook his head. He went to reply, but was interrupted.

"No my sons." Everyone turned to see Splinter. "You all go and find our friend...I shall speak with Raphael."

The three brothers nodded. "Yes Sensei." They said in unison.

"See ya later Dudettes!" Mikey said, taking a head start. Donnie sighed and shook his head.

"Bye girls..."

"Bye!" Joanne and Maureen replied.

"We'll be back soon." Leo said, looking at Angel.

"Good, now go! Before she get's her self in to trouble!" Angel said, crossing her arms. Leo nodded, and was off. She sighed and took a seat next to her sisters.

"The guys'll find her, I'm sure." Maureen said, with a smile. Joanne ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, they probably will." She said, looking at Angel. Angel smiled and nodded.

Mimi was walking really fast. She still held her notebook to her chest and was shaking. She knew that she probably made it seem like a big deal. It was a big deal, for her at least. What made her most angry was that she couldn't figure out exactly why she was mad. It could've been the fact that Raph invaded her privacy after she had just begun to really trust him, or it could be that he might have figured out she had feelings for him. Feelings, which she was pretty sure, he didn't return. She kicked an empty bottle, and heard it shatter on the wall next to her. She looked around.

'_This is what happens when I don't pay attention...'_ She thought. She officially had no clue where she was. It was an alleyway, a disgusting one at that. She seemed to be alone, but you never know what could be hiding. She walked back towards the street, determined to get out of the nasty alleyway. She was stopped though, when a katanna was pointed at her throat, and foot soldier stood in front of her.

"This night just gets better and better..." She mumbled, before backing away. "Look, I really don't want to deal with you right now..." She ran in to something, or someone. She turned to see none other than her ex-boyfriend, Liam. He grinned down at her.

"Hey doll."

"Ew." She said. "What do you want?"

"You." He said.

'_Double shit!'_ She thought. She smiled sweetly as possible, "That's really sweet and all..but...I really got a run..." She said, turning to leave, but she was surrounded by the Foot. _'Triple Shit.'_ She turned to Liam. She smiled, and felt her claws grow from her nails. She scratched him across the face, then latched on to his shoulders, and pushed her self up over him, and the heads of the many Ninja's. She didn't hesitate to run, when she landed. She looked back, the to her front and was almost shish keboabed by a sword, she stopped and kicked the ninja out of her way. She ran for it again, but there were too many.

Mimi screamed as something sharp entered her left shoulder. She looked back to see a ninja star embedded in it. She had been defending her self for about ten minutes now, and she had cuts, and bruises in every place imaginable. She pulled out the ninja star and threw it on the ground. Tripping a ninja that came after her with a sword, punches, kicks, left, right. She felt her self growing tired. She was losing strength. The ninja's stopped and Liam walked up to her. She stood her ground, her breathing heavy, and her clothes bloodied. She lost track of her notebook and bag a long time ago. Liam stepped closer and she threw a punch he caught it.

He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her a ways off the ground. She clutched at his hand, clawing and kicking. He was talking to her but she couldn't really hear it, something about knowing too much, and being a bad kitty. A loud ringing was in her ears, and she felt her blood race. She was losing consciousness.

'_Fuck...'_ She thought as her eyes closed. She fell limp in his hands.

Just as he was about to drop her, her eyes opened wide. They changed from blue to gray, she growled to reveal frightening fangs. She let out a scream of horrible pain, as she felt her insides practically being turned inside out. Liam jumped back, and dropped her. It was not Mimi any more though. Where Mimi once was, a black panther now sat. She got in to pouncing stance, and growled. She began to stalk towards Liam. Her head shot up as she saw Michaelangelo take out a foot ninja next to Liam. She looked around, and there were the four Turtle brothers, taking out one ninja after the next. She went to pounce Liam, but she saw a hockey stick raised above his head, and then come down rather hard. Liam fell to the ground, and her brother stood, with said hockey stick.

Mimi could tell her friends from foes in this mutated form, but she could not focus on turning back. She had the inner desire to kill, and hunt. This is what the Shredder wanted, and she did her best to fight it. After a few moments, the remaining Foot ninja that were standing picked up Liam, and disappeared.

The turtles surrounded her, and looked at her closely. Mikey poked her nose, and half snarled at him. Mikey laughed nervously.

"How do we get her back to normal?" He asked.

"I don't know." Donnie said, kneeling down, examining her. "Either way her wounds need to be treated, we should get her back to the lair."

If she was still human, she would have rolled her eyes and said, "I'm right here guys..." But she couldn't so she decided to start walking to the manhole alone. The guys caught up to her and she felt her self growing weak again. She began to lag behind and soon fell to the ground. The turtles and Casey turned around, and noticed that Mimi was a human once again, she was unconscious, and quiet naked. Casey cringed, and took off his jacket, wrapping her in it and carrying her.

"If she asks...you saw nothing." Casey warned. The brothers smiled and nodded, and they made their way to the lair.

Mimi lay unconscious, dressed in her brothers t-shirt, in the medical room of the lair. Donnie had patched up all her external wounds, and that she would be okay after a few days. Angel, Maureen and Joanne were asleep, while the brothers, Casey and Splinter sat in the medical room with her. She could hear them faintly talking, She opened her eyes, and smiled, until a rush of pain coursed the her body. She whimpered and curled in to a ball. This caught everyone's attention.

"Mimi...you okay?" Casey asked. Mimi made a frustrated noise.

"Oh I'm fine, my DNA was only turned inside out, I'm fantastic!" She said, with groan.

"Right...stupid question..."Casey mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...this will wear off right?" Mikey asked.

"After a day or two yeah..." She muttered. It was silent and she knew everyone was watching writhe in pain. She hated it when people saw her in pain. _'Think fast!'_ "I'm pretty swiped, how bout ya'll leave me alone so I can get some sleep." She said, with a pained smile. _'Pretty Good.'_ It wasn't a complete lie, she really was swiped.

They left her be, but Raph stayed by the door. Considering wether he should apologize or not. After he had decided that he would apologize he walked in to the room, only to find Mimi snoring. He held in his laughter and left the room. He shook his head, and realized that her bag and notebook were still in that alley.

Mimi heard a door close and her eyes opened. She looked around at the dark room, there were machines, and computers, but no one else was there. She looked at the seat next to her bed, and smile at the sight. There sat her bag, and her notebook, open to a blank page. Written on it in a sloppy scrawl was,

'I'm Sorry!'

She laughed, and sighed to her self. "Apology accepted..."


	8. There's No Way

A/N:

I felt bad so I put this Chapter up. It sets up some drama for later chapters. I still need help with songs for Donnie and Joanne, Angel and Leo, and Raph and Mimi. I might have one for Leo and Angel...but I'm still going through my playlists...

I also will need a beta writer for the next two stories that come after this one. I'm no action scene writer, so I need help. Fight scenes and what not. So read, review and please HELP!

Thanks, enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

There's No Way.

Casey, Mimi, April, Maureen, Angel, and Joanne were all enjoying a nice dinner with each other. Mimi was still in pain from her run in with the Foot and Liam in the alleyway, but she was doing better. She had a black eye, and tons of bruises and scratches. She took a small bite and swallowed slowly, wincing a little. Maureen said a joke and the table erupted in laughter.

"Mikey told me that one." She said fondly. "He is so funny!" Angel looked less pleased.

"Yeah, and Donnie is so smart! Did you know that he built all those machines in the infirmary?" Joanne said, excitedly.

"I didn't." Mimi smiled. "That's pretty amazing." Angel sighed, and Mimi looked over, "Somethin' wrong?"

"I just thought something like this would happen." Angel shook her head, sadly. She checked to make sure April and Casey had left the room.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Angel said, looking at her sisters, then to Mimi who shrugged. "They are turtles."

"Yes, we picked up on that." Mimi nodded, giving Angel a strange look.

"Maureen, Joanne, I love you guys, but it just wouldn't work out." Angel said.

"What are you talking about, Angel?" Maureen asked, "You lost me."

"You have crushes on them!" She said, annoyed. "Both of you, hell all three of you do!" She pointed at Mimi as well. Both sisters turned pink, but Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know how I feel." Mimi said.

"Like it isn't obvious." Angel said, rolling her eyes. "What do you two have to say for your selves?" She turned to her sisters, who didn't say anything.

"Nothing." Mimi said, annoyed. "They shouldn't have to say anything."

"You don't think this is the least bit unnerving?" Angel asked, "Having crushes on giant talking ninja turtles?"

"Nope." Mimi grinned arrogantly. "Green is sexy." She said with a wink. Maureen and Joanne chuckled a little, but stopped when Angel glared at them.

"Yeah, Angie." Maureen said, "What's the deal, they're just like any other guys."

"That's just it! They're not!"

"Well, maybe they aren't physically." Joanne said, "But that doesn't mean they're bad people."

"They aren't even people." Angel said grumbling.

"They are as far as I'm concerned." Mimi said, almost offended. "Are you saying you don't like them?"

"I like them just fine! They're very kind, and they've been most accommodating." She said, "But this is taking it too far!"

"So maybe I have a little crush on Donnie…" Joanne stopped as Mimi snorted.

"Little?" She asked.

"Yes." Joanne said, blushing, "It's just-"

"He's a turtle Joanne!" Angel said, "You can't possibly think it'll work."

"Stop it Angel!" Maureen said, "You can't tell us who we can like!"

"Way to go Maureen." Mimi smiled; Angel shot her a glare,

"I _can_ look out for my little sisters." Angel said, heatedly.

"You're only like two minutes older." Maureen said, angrily. "If I want to like Mikey I will!"

"Power to ya'!" Mimi said, with laugh.

"You've been spending too much time with her." Angel said, referring to Mimi. "Do you really want a relationship like that, Joanne?"

"What do you mean, 'like that'?" Joanne asked.

"A secret relationship, having a boyfriend who can't even leave his home? Which happens to be the sewer…" She shivered; she hated living in the sewers. " You don't know anything about their anatomy…their different from normal turtles, and much different than the average guys."

"So?" Joanne asked again.

"So I'm saying that things will be complicated, and different…Do you really want to deal with that?" Angel asked.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Mimi said, narrowing her eyes at Angel. "You're afraid of your feelings for Leo, so you decided to freak out your sisters as well." She shook her head, "That's sad."

"That's not it!" Angel stood angrily. "I'm saving them from a complicated heart break!"

"Life isn't always rainbows and butterflies, Angel. Their gonna have to hurt some time." Mimi said, Maureen nodded,

"You're acting like, they actually might feel the same way." She laughed.

"Honestly, there's no harm if it's unrequited." Joanne agreed.

"Oh don't be so naïve!" Angel yelled, "It's so obvious that they feel the same way about you!" The two sisters looked at each other, and blushed. "Look, this may be horrible of me to ask, and I'm sorry." She sighed, "But stop it…Being friends with them should be good enough."

There was a long pause, and finally the two sisters agreed quietly. Mimi rolled her eyes in anger, and stood ready to leave.

"They get a life full of rejection…" She said coldly. "Because they're different. They finally find people who like them despite all their differences, and you tear it away from them?" She asked Angel with a glare, "Who had the nerve to name you Angel?"

"Different!?" Angel screamed, "THEY'RE MUTANTS!"

"SO ARE YOU!" Mimi screamed back.

It was silent for a long time. Maureen and Joanne were looking at each other, then to the other girls. Angel had gone white, and was staring wide eyed at Mimi. Mimi was breathing heavily and Black ears and a tail were visible.

"It's different." Angel said, quietly.

"No it isn't," She said venomously. "We didn't choose this, and neither did they. We didn't choose to be freaks, and unnatural." Her voice began to rise again, "Love and affection isn't about appearance! Yes, they're turtles in body, but in mind and spirit they're as human as we are. Inside they're just as emotional, and-" She stopped, "If you three want to ruin their hopes then theirs nothing I can do to stop you. I'm not going to try and convince three ignorant brats that affection isn't only skin deep."

With that she turned to leave the dining room, only to enter the living room and stop dead in her tracks. She cursed under her breath. She stared at Casey and April who smiled weakly at her, and then turned to the four turtles standing around. One look at their faces and she felt a new wave of guilt and anger. She clenched her fists, and took a deep breath counting to ten.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, wincing a little.

"Everything." Leo said.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Mimi said, surprised that her voice was cracking.

"Angel's right." Leo said, earning a glare from Raphael.

"Did ya' hear anything Mimi just said?" He asked his brother.

"We can't risk having a weakness like girlfriends…if one of our enemies kidnapped one of them to get to us, would you be able to forgive your selves?" Leo said, a little annoyed.

"That isn't fair." Donnie said quietly.

"Life isn't fair Don." Leo said, firmly.

"Shut up, Leo." Rah said angrily. "You don't know _everything_."

"Not now, Raph." Casey said, as the three other girls walked in, all surprised to see the turtles.

"Whateva." Raph said, "You ready to go Mimi?" He stood, Mimi walked over to him, and she looked back at the girls once and then nodded. With that he picked her up, and they jumped out the window onto the fire escape.

"We should get back to the lair." Leo said, the girls nodded. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other, and nodded. They were all gone in a matter of minutes.

"That was…" April began closing the window, "Disappointing."

"Yeah." Casey said quietly.

"Where'd you think Raph and Mimi went?"

"Definitely not back to the lair." Casey said, "They should be okay."

"Yeah…" April said, she walked over and kissed him softly. "I'm sure everything will work out okay."

"Always the optimist." He said with a smile.

"Of course." She laughed. "We'll check up on them tomorrow…Let's get to bed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crap ending I know. But, I hoped you liked it.

I love Mimi sooo much.

Review please!!!!


	9. Hey Girl, Let Me Tell You Something

A/N:

I must say. I do like this chapter a lot. It is a little cliche, but I like it. I have songs for every couple. I just feel that when it comes to these kinds of emotions, music is the best way to handle it. That's why these are in a songfic manner.

The song for Mimi and Raphael:

Catch Your Wave by The Click Five

The chorus fit perfectly. There are some verses that don't quite mix, but then there are some that really do fit. I'm so excited!

I have found songs for Don and Joanne, and Mikey and Maureen. I like that...Mikey and Maureen.

Disclaimer: I own this plot, even if it isn't that orginal, I own Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, and Angel. I don't own anyone else though... :

ENJOY!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two coffees please." Mimi said, to the bored clerk.

She paid with the little money she had 'borrowed' from her brother. A few minutes later, she was exiting the small café, and turning into the dark alleyway. Raphael leaned against the café wall next to a dumpster. Mimi smiled at him, holding up the coffees. He picked her up, and jumped up the fire escape of the apartment building next to the café.

"Ouch." Mimi said, as some coffee spilled and burned her hand. Raphael mumbled something like an apology, and set her down when they reached the roof. Mimi handed him his coffee, and they sat down on the edge of the building. Mimi sighed as she looked up at the sky. Raphael looked over at her, the wind blew, making her hair flow a little.

_In the middle of the night  
That's when you caught my eye  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey,_

There was a long silence. As usual. The awkwardness between their silences had faded quite a lot, because of the fact that they were usually silent when they were together. The wind blew again. Mimi tried to rub away the goose bumps on her arm. Raph, was still watching her. He did that a lot, and Mimi knew it. She would never tell him that though. She smiled in spite of her self.

"Somethin' funny?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied. "How long have we been friends?" He shrugged in response, she thought about it. "Almost two months. I think."

"Flew by fast." Raph replied, she nodded. She faced him and smiled a bit, squinting because of her black eye. Raph felt a pang of guilt.

After all it was him who looked at her notebook, which she cared about so much. He had lost his temper and caused a fight with her. He had caused her to leave the lair. It must've shown on his face, because her smile turned into a concerned frown.

"What's up?" She asked.

_The clock's turning around  
And you're still playing these games  
It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down  
Don't bring me down cause_

Raphael had a lot of things to say to that. He had an apology for getting her beat up, he had an appraisal for sticking up to Angel. He had a thanks for defending him and his brothers. He also had a confession. Something about her words tonight made him, if possible, more crazy about her. So many things he wanted to say, but words weren't his best subject.

"Raph?" She urged.

"I-" He began, staring into those big, cloudy, blue gray eyes.

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go_

Mimi stared at him expectantly. His chocolate brown eyes were staring straight into her own eyes. She wasn't going to lie, she loved it when he stared at her. Which was weird, because she never cared if Liam had ever looked at her. Well, she never cared if Liam did a lot of things. She did care when Raph did the same things. Which was weird. Mimi hadn't felt anything like this since she turned sixteen.

_When I turned sixteen  
That's when I started to dream  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey,_

"It's okay." Mimi chuckled, "I know talking isn't your favorite thing to do."

"Well," He said, "It's...sorta...I-" Now he sounded like a bumbling idiot, he sighed, "It's important."

She raised her eyes brows, "Okay." She said.

Raph knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't get it out, so instead said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome?" She said, sipping her coffee.

"I meant about tonight, with Angel an' them..." He said, she stiffened and stared at the midnight blue sky, " Ya' just...I dunno...ya' blew me away." Raph knew she was giving him a confused stare, "Didn't never think I'd see the day when some body fought for us...for what we really need, ya' know?" Raph was really uncomfortable, talking was really not his thing. Not to mention that he was talking to a beautiful girl, and it was a generally romantic setting. He scratched his head a little.

"I'll fight for you, any day Raph." She said, taking his hand from his head.

He stared at their hands. They were cupped, he squeezed her hand lightly. Trying to see if it was really there in his. He felt a surge of hope, when he looked up at her. Maybe a teenage girl _could_ fall for a turtle, like him.

_Well every princess has her knight  
And I'm still in it for the fight  
Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win  
I'm gonna win cause_,

Mimi felt a jolt in her skin as she touched his, reptilian skin. She had goose bumps now, and sipped her coffee. She found her self thinking, _'He has to know...He read my note book...'_ She was sure that he knew how she felt about him. So why hadn't he done anything? Didn't he feel the same? She sipped her coffee again, swallowing hard.

"Mimi, I-" Raphael said, she turned to look at him. He was caught again in her eyes, forgetting that he was speaking a moment ago.

"Yeah, Raph?" She asked.

Raphael opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he just tell her about how he felt? Why wouldn't his vocal cords work? He just wanted to tell her, he just wanted her to know. If only she were a mind reader.

'_That'll be the day.'_ He thought. _'Just say you dummy! Hey, girl...I think I'm fallin' for ya! It's simple!'_

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go_

"Raph, I know you ain't good with words an' all..." Mimi began with a chuckle, "But you can't keep starting sentences and not finishing them."

"Yeah, sorry." He chuckled, a little. There was a long pause, she was staring at the sky.

"It's a shame you can't see any stars." She said, he looked up. He agreed silently, then scolded him self, forcing him self ro speak,

"Yeah, it is." He said. That's all? That's all he could say? He sighed, and she looked to him for about the fiftieth time that night.

"Honestly, Raph." She said, squeezing his hand, still clasped in hers. "You okay?"

"I'm trying' so hard to say it...ya' know?" He said, quietly.

"I know." She smiled. She shivered, as a particularly strong gust of wind hit her.

Mimi rubbed her knees that were exposed by the wholes in her jeans. Raph scooted closer to her, and she scooted closer to him. Raph hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She leaned into him, and touched the arm that he held by his side. He moved that arm to grab onto hers.

_I'm never gonna let you go_...

Mimi's heart was pounding in her throat, and she was blushing madly. She was sure that if Raph wasn't there to hold her hands she would be shaking. Raphael was surprisingly calm. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Silence ensued, once again. Mimi was going crazy on the inside. She wanted to scream all the things she's wanted to say for so long. Raph was having the same problem. Neither opened their mouths, afraid that they'd just begin shouting their still blossoming 'love' for each other.

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you_

"Raph..." Mimi said quietly, "You read my notebook..."

"I know." He said, just as quietly.

"So, you must know...you have to know that..." She started, he just stared at her. "You don't know...Do you?"

"I don't know what?" Raph frowned.

"Nothing...it's nothing.." She said.

"Oh no." He said, making her sit up straight and face him, "Ya' can't leave me in...suspense...like that..." He said, a little annoyed.

"A taste of your own medicine." Mimi replied, and laughed a little. "I wish it was easier for us to talk...Well, it's easy to talk," She stumbled, "But you know...express..." She smacked her head, that was lame. Then she just began rambling. What happened next, Mimi was not expecting.

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you  
Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go_

Raphael stared at her as Mimi stumbled with her words. Trying to tell him that she wanted to 'express' and 'enlighten' each other. On what she didn't specify. Raph just watched her, like he always did. No, it wasn't like he always did. He always watched her silently, distant so she might not notice, unmoving so he wouldn't scare her away. No this wasn't like he always did. She was close, close enough to hold and to...to kiss. So he began to move.

"Mimi." He said, almost irately. She stopped at his tone and her head snapped in his direction. Then everything was slow motion for Mimi.

Raphael put a hand on her cheek, then moved it through her hair. The other hand lightly grabbed the side of her neck. Slowly forward. Much too slowly. She closed her eyes, so close yet so far away. Raph watched as she closed her eyes, waiting eagerly. He smiled, and she shivered. They were close enough now, so she could feel his light breath on her. Raphael moved his lips to one of her eye lids, pressing them lightly. She gasped, and bit her lip as he gently kissed her other eye lid.

Raphael moved so slowly towards her lips. Wanting to savor every millisecond of this moment. Every breath, every gasp, every movement. All of it. He wanted it to last. He was so close to her lips, and she knew. Mimi was sure she was going to die if he kissed her, but at least she'd die happy. Then Raphael did something she did not expect. He spoke.

"I may not be able to say it..." He said, quietly. "But maybe I can show you."

These were unnecessary words. He said them any way. He wanted her to _really_ know that he was going to try and tell her everything. Mimi was growing even more anxious and nervous. She nodded, and he smiled. If she hadn't lost the ability to speak, he imagined she'd say something like, 'That's sweet...Now SHUT UP AND KISS ME!' He laughed. Mimi opened her eyes and opened her mouth to snap at him, her words never left her mouth.

Raphael moved, pressing his lips on hers. They were soft, and warm. She grabbed the side of his face, kissing back. Every word they couldn't say, every feeling they couldn't express. Was in fact, expressed and said in this kiss. Raphael told her that he had wanted to kiss her for a very long time, and Mimi said the same. Raphael told her that he didn't care what his brother's said, Mimi told hm that the girls' reactions were the last thing she cared about. Raphael told her he was so happy that she didn't care that he was _very_ different than any other guy she'd been interested in. Mimi told him she didn't care he was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

_I'll never let you go  
Alright_.

Raphael told Mimi he'd never let her go.

Mimi told Raphael she was alright with that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really proud of this. I've been waiting to write some RaphMimi Fluff.

Tell me what you think!!

CacahuetePoco


	10. Donnie's Dilemma

A/N:

I felt like my characters didn't have much development, so I hope this is okay. This chapter, in my opinion, is okay. I feel I could have done better, but you be the judge of that. I added and extra sort of scene at the end.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S COMMENTED AND PUT ME OR THIS STORY ON ALERT!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if they were mine...they'd be singing RENT songs on the roof tops. They're not singing so obviously, they aint mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The lair was very quiet. There was no music, no sounds from the video games, no echoing voices. It was still, and dark. It wasn't empty, however. Maureen had retired to Michelangelo's room, Joanne to Donatello's room, and Angel to Leonardo's room. Leonardo, and his brothers remained in the dojo. They were meditating in a way, silently sitting there. Wondering when Raphael would be home, with their other companion, Mimi. Michelangelo yawned; Leonardo stared at him for a while.

"What?" Mikey asked, shrugging. "Been a long day." No reply, Donnie sighed.

"We know, Mike." Donnie answered.

"Why are we waiting up for them anyway?" Mikey asked, Donnie. "We all know what's going to happen."

"I don't know." Donnie said. He was not tired at all. "Waiting for Raph isn't on the top of my list either."

"Leoooo... Leeeooooo..." Mikey complained, continuing until Leo turned to him and showed him he was listening. "Why don't you just wait here, I'll go to bed, Don can go... do whatever he does. Then when Raph comes back, you two can get into a fight, with out the distraction of me or Don." He grinned, "Sound like a plan?"

"I don't plan on fighting with Raphael." Leo said, calmly.

"You never do." Don said, "And you end up fighting any way."

"It's his temper." Leo said.

"It's not just him, Leo." Mikey said, lying down on the floor. "It's almost like you... you... Hmm."

"Instigate." Don said, Mikey smiled,

"Yeah, you instigate a fight."

"I don't think I do." Leo said grumpily.

"You wouldn't." Don said. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"He's not back yet. It's getting late. The Foot were after Miranda-"

"Mimi." Don and Mike said at the same time.

"They were after _Miranda_ and they could still be looking for her." Leo said, "If they get attacked by a group like last time they'll be in trouble."

"You only call her Miranda because Splinter does." Mikey teased, Leo stared at him, but didn't reply.

"If you're so worried, _go out there and find them_!" Donnie said.

"Whoa, Don." Mikey said, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Tired. G'night." With that he left. Leo looked to Mikey.

"He's upset about what we over heard at Casey and April's." Leo explained, "And I expect he's not to thrilled with my choice to keep us all nothing more than friends."

"Yeah." Mikey agreed, sleepily. Leo sighed, and grabbed his katanas.

"Go on to bed, Mikey...I'll go find Raph and... Mimi."

"Thanks, bro'" Mikey said, "Good luck." With that Mikey turned and left the dojo.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna need it." Leo said, before leaving the dojo him self.

Donatello moodily got ready for bed. Going into the lab checking everything, making sure everything that needed to be turned off, was. He sighed, and looked at the stairway that led to the brothers' bedrooms. Something about sleeping in the same room with Joanne made him uneasy tonight. Even though she had her own small bed, or cot more like it. Even though she was probably asleep. He still didn't want to be in the same room as her. Maybe it was what had happened at Casey and April's.

Donatello winced at the thought. Casey and April greeted the four brothers as they jumped through the window. When they heard raised voices. Angel was scolding Maureen and Joanne. For liking Mikey and Donnie. In the end, Maureen and Joanne gave into their sister, much to Mimi's displeasure. And much to Mike and Don's, _and_ Raph's. Even Leo seemed a little upset by the manner of the conversation. Leo did agree with Angel on one point. They could not have a serious relationship. Donnie knew that Leo didn't think that just because his brothers and himself were..._ different_... doesn't mean they don't deserve love and be loved.

Angel had hurt, and made them all a little upset. Some more than others. That wasn't what Don was caught up about. Joanne had liked _him_. She admitted it. She even stood up to her sister for a little while. Why did she give in, in the end? Why didn't she tell her sister, no? Donnie shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. It was simple. He was a _turtle_, and she was a _human_. A mutated human, but much more human than him. Even if she did like him, she was bound to go against her feelings. Joanne was smart after all; she would most likely make the right decision.

That didn't make it better for Donatello. With a sigh he slowly trudged for the stairs.

_I've been awake for a while now _

_You've got me feelin like a child now_ …

Joanne had been awake since she laid down. So many thoughts going through her head, it gave her a headache. This wasn't an equation, it wasn't an analysis. It was a real life situation. Something she wasn't prepared for. Truth was, she'd always been protected. Whether it had been April, or Angel, on the occasion Maureen. She never had to deal with this sort of thing _on her own_.

Why had she told Angel she would 'just be friends' with Donatello? Joanne had no idea. She really didn't want to 'just be friends.' She wanted to be _more_ than friends. But Angel had said she'd be safer, and less likely to be hurt. Joanne listened, naturally. Angel had been right on this sort of thing on how many occasions? Too many to count. Joanne didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how to deal with heartbreak, or crushes, or boyfriends or anything. Maybe Angel was right. Maybe Joanne shouldn't start her love life with a turtle. No matter how humanistic he is. The things is...it felt wrong. It felt wrong to say she wouldn't feel like this for Don anymore. It felt wrong to tell him she didn't have feelings for him. She _did_ have feelings for him, and she _did_ want to be with him. So why was she listening to her sister?

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_ ….

Donatello's face popped into her head. His kind eyes, his green skin, and his amazing smile. She sighed contently, ignoring the nagging voice that sounded frighteningly like Angel. She wondered what he was doing now. Probably trying to fix something. Joanne loved it when he worked on his gadgets and fixed all the things Mikey had broken. His tongue would stick out as he tried to put the object back together, and if he couldn't get it, he'd lean back and stare at it. Scratch his head, and then try something else. When he finally finished the way he'd make a triumphant noise, which made her laugh. She laughed out loud at the thought.

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now _

_.Just take your time Where ever you go_ …

Donatello opened the door, with a sigh. Joanne stared at him, and he looked her. She felt a pang in her chest. He looked so, sad, so confused. She lifted her self on one elbow as he closed the door. Starting to take off his padding. It was silent. The dark filling in the space between them.

"Donnie?" Joanne asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He turned, trying to look a little brighter.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"Raph and Mimi come back yet?" Joanne asked as Donatello laid down on his bed.

"No. Leo went looking for them." He said, then paused, "It's gonna rain, I hope he finds them soon."

"Yeah." Joanne replied.

Silence. Donatello felt some comfort. He felt comfort whenever she was in the room with him. Joanne felt comfort and discomfort. She felt safe, and warm. And she felt guilty, and awkward. Joanne also felt an inner giddiness that he was in the room with her.

_The rain is fallin' on my windowpane _

_But we are hidin' in a safer place _

_Under the covers stayin' dry and warm _

_You give me feelings that I adore_ …

"Don?" Joanne asked hoping he hadn't gone to sleep.

"Yeah?" Donnie replied.

"Tired?" She asked.

There was a pause in which he sighed, "No. Not really."

"Then why did you come to bed?"

"Nothing else to do." He replied.

"You could have gone with Leo." Joanne said.

"I couldn't take much more than five minutes of Leo's company at the moment." Donnie replied, a little irritated.

"Oh." Joanne said lamely. Silence. It was deafening. Joanne rolled on her back, staring at the dark ceiling. "This is about earlier...about what you guys heard." No answer. She sighed, and felt the old wave of confusion take over.

"I don't know how Mimi gets it." Don said suddenly. "She hit it right on the nail."

"I'm sorry." Joanne said, surprising her self with light tears. "I...just...Angel..."

"Doesn't make your decisions." He said, as if finishing her sentences. Joanne was silent.

"And Leo doesn't make yours." She said back. Donatello tensed. Joanne surprisingly laughed. "This is rich." She said.

"What is?" Donatello asked, turning over. He could only see her silhouette.

"Both of us are rejecting each other, not because we don't have feelings for each other, but because it's what our older siblings want." Joanne said. It was silent, and she made a very out of character decision. "Look." She said, sitting up, even though he couldn't see her. "I like you...a lot." She said, "And I don't know where I wanna go with it, or what I want to happen...all I know is that I have feelings for you..." She said, "Strong ones."

"Joe..." Donnie said, sitting up as well, "Don't do this because you feel bad."

"I'm Not!" She said, her voice rising. "I understand that this is...impossibly complicated...but I don't care..._I don't care._.." Joanne said, "I need take care of myself, Angel isn't always gonna be there to pick me up when I scrape my knees... So to speak…"

"Joe I..." Donnie began.

"And I understand that you have a very different situation with Leo. Splinter has appointed him leader...and you have a duty..." Joanne had no idea where all this courage and spirit came from, but she wasn't stopping, "But you need to know that you make me feel...things I've never felt before..."

_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Where ever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now _

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go..._

"And I like it." Joanne said.

Donatello had never been more shocked in his life. He had felt...very, very similar feelings. So how was he going to say it? 'Ditto.' Didn't sound like a good reply to that speech. Donnie took a deep breath.

_What am I gonna say when you make me feel this way I just..._

"Joanne, I feel the same." Was what he said. Joanne felt a smile come onto her face. He didn't need to say anything else. Her confession was a random burst of emotion that she would have to figure out later. He didn't need to say it all, she knew he felt it already.

"Good." She smiled. She heard movement, and felt Donnie sit next to her cot.

She was still sitting up, and he got on his knees, kissing her forehead gently. She could feel her self blush as he gave her a hug. She returned it, knowing that anything more than this would be too much. For them at least. Joanne found Donnie's cheek and kissed it. She felt fireworks explode in her stomach.

_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose _

_Where ever it goes I always know _

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now Just take your time_

_Where ever you go..._

Joanne laid down, but asked Donnie not to move until she fell asleep. Donatello couldn't refuse. A part of him wished it had been him who had made such a big confession, leaving her nearly speechless. He didn't linger on it though, because her deep even breaths of sleep were to enrapturing. Fixing her bedding making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her forehead again.

_I've been asleep for a while now _

_You tucked me in just like a child now _

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms _

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth..._

She gave a content sigh that melted his heart. Don brushed his fingers through her long black hair, and over her smooth face. Joanne smiled in her sleep at his touch, which only made him feel, if possible, better.

_It starts in my soul _

_And I lose all control _

_When you kiss my nose _

_The feelin shows _

_Cause you make me smile _

_Baby just take your time _

_Holdin' me tight..._

Donatello stood and walked over to his bed. Joanne's word still residing in his head. He smiled as he laid in bed. He may have betrayed Leo's trust a little, but Leo was just scared. He didn't like having these kinds of feelings, yet. Donnie promised himself with the word, yet. Leo would learn to like it, once he stopped being so afraid. Then, maybe he could _be_ with Joanne. What they had now, he wasn't sure. But, for the time being it was okay

_Where ever, where ever, Wherever you go Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

What happened when Leo found Mimi and Raph? Now you shall know...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was drenched. If he found Raphael and Miranda..._Mimi_. If he found Raphael and Mimi and they were okay, he wasn't sure what he would do. But it wouldn't be fun for them. Rooftop to rooftop, alleyway after alleyway. Nothing. His brother was not where he usually went when they fought. It wasn't the first time Leo had to go after his brother. Leo stopped, and sat on a lone rooftop, next to a café. He sighed, and the froze when he heard voices.

"You'd think they'd send someone after us..." A woman's voice came.

"Yeah, we should head back." Came a male's. It was all too familiar for Leo, who growled. He went in search of his brother, and Mimi. He stopped when he found them sitting under awning type attachment to the roof access stair well.

Mimi was glowing, her hair was drenched, and she was quite comfortable. Raphael was sitting down, leaning against the railing. Mimi was in Raph's lap, and she looked up at him. Kissing him sweetly on the lips, which he returned. Leo folded his arms.

"I hope you _planned_ on coming home." Leo said aloud. Both of their head, snapped in his direction. Mimi cursed and moved to get off of Raphael. Raphael however, stared his brother in the eye and held her in place.

"Why? So we could have our decisions made for us?" Raph said.

"Raph..." Mimi said, almost pleadingly.

"It's a decision for the best Raphael." Leo said tiredly.

"You don't _always_ know what's best, _Leonardo_." Raph countered. Leo sighed, and it was silent, save for the pitter-patter of rain. Mimi was shaking, and her lips were trembling, as if the cold had just now hit her. Raph pulled her close to him, still looking at his brother. Leo sighed again,

"Miranda–"

"Mimi!" They both said heatedly, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Right, sorry. Mimi is freezing, Raph." Leo said, "Let's just take her back to the lair, and get her warmed up...tomorrow we'll talk to Master Splinter." Mimi's head perked up, in a sad way.

"W-why?" She shivered out.

"If you want this to work..." Leo said, stoically, "You'll need his approval."

Raphael growled, and Mimi held him tighter. He was tired of needing approval, he was tired of other people deciding what was best for him. Mimi was best for him, and he didn't need Leo or Splinter agreeing or disagreeing with that. Then he felt another violent shiver from Mimi, she was more immune than they were, and he kept forgetting that. Leo walked toward them.

"Mimi you're going to get pneumonia, you're still recovering from last week." Leo called out.

"H-he's r-right, Raph…" She shivered, "Maybe we s-sh-should just go b-back."

Raphael considered it for a very long time. Leo sighed, and Mimi shivered. Leo stepped forward, but Raph protectively grabbed Mimi. Mimi rolled her eyes, and looked at Raph, pleadingly.

"Fine." He grunted.

"Good." Leo said, taking a breath of relief.

"Thank you." Mimi said.

Raphael ignored her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting her lip that was turning blue. Raph jumped off the roof, down the fire escape, and down to the ground. Leo followed after, lifting up the manhole. Raph jumped down, then Leo.

It was quiet, except for the sounds of the sewer. A rat, water running, rumbling above. Mimi's shivering breaths on Raph's skin made him move faster. They should have come home when he suggested, but she insisted on staying longer. Saying that a little rain never hurt any body. Well, it wasn't a _little rain_.

They finally reached the lair, Raph carried Mimi upstairs. He left the room as she changed out of her wet clothes. When she came out, wearing an oversized sweatshirt, and sweatpants, with about three pairs of socks, Raph handed her a towel. She dried her hair off as much as she could. They made their way down stairs and Leo handed Mimi a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." She said, before sipping the scalding drink. She sat on the worn down couch; Raph sat next to her. She sniffed a little, feeling a runny nose coming on.

'_Please don't get sick…'_ She begged her self. She yawned then, rubbing her eyes, wincing a little.

"Damn it…stupid eye…" She said, as her bruised eye began to tear.

"You okay?" Raph asked, she nodded.

"I am glad you have returned, my son." Came Splinter's old wise voice. Mimi perked up, nervously, and Raph stood bowing. "I hope you are well, Miranda."

"A little cold, but I'll be okay." She smiled, and he nodded.

"Raphael, I would like to speak with you."

Raphael nodded, looking at Mimi. She smiled as a reassurance, but wasn't sure if it helped. He followed his father, and Leonardo took a seat, staring at the blank television. There was an awkward silence, and Mimi sipped her coffee. She had no idea what to say to Leo.

"Mimi, I just wanted to thank you." He said quietly.

"For what? "

"For what you said earlier." Leo said, "To Angel."

"Even though you contradicted it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it because-"

"I know…It was your family's best interest and all that jazz." She said, " I get it."

"And yet you contradict it." Leo smiled a little.

"I don't let other people make my decisions." She said, then sighed. "Angel likes you…"

"What?"

"She's just afraid to admit it…Even if it is really jacked up , and stupid…I can understand it." She said, then turned to him, "I guess it's okay though…because you're just as scared…even if it's not for the same reasons." Leo just stared at her, she sipped the last of her tea. "The tea was great, thanks…I'm really tired…Just go ahead and send Raph up when he's done talking to Splinter…Night Leo." She walked away without a reply. Leo sat there, staring at the empty cup on the table. Sighing he groaned and waited for his brother to finish talking with his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I feel bad for playing favorites...but Mimi just makes me smile.

Anyways...Review please!!

I still need a beta writer that can do action sequences...FYI

CacahuetePoco


	11. Finally

A/N:

Here it is! So I wasn't getting votes fast enough so I had some friends help move things along.

I like this chapter. I feel like it was a good edition. The ending sets up for the next chapter.

I know I take forever to update, and for those who bear with me, THANK YOU!!

So read, and review please!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michelangelo!" Came the aggravated voice of Leonardo, "Pay attention!"

"Huh?" Mikey said turning away from his distraction, which was steadily beating his high score on some video game.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" Asked Donatello looking aggravated.

"Uh…" Mikey said scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry?"

"You should be…" Leo said disapprovingly, "You've been falling behind all week!"

"I know!" Mikey said, "I'm sorry…I can't help it!"

"Well if ya' stopped gawking at Maureen all da time, you'd be keepin' up wit' us." Raphael smirked.

"I'm…How…? Whatever, dude!" Mikey grumbled.

_My grades are down from A's to D's,  
I'm way behind in history.  
I lost myself in fantasies,  
of you and me together._

"Uh…Ree…. You're about to die, Ree!!" Joanne called from behind her sister on the couch, as Maureen seemed to have just stopped playing. Suddenly a loud sound signaled 'game over' and Maureen jumped with a squeal.

"Huh? What?" She asked shaking her head, "Oh crap!" She moaned, as she noticed the screen, "Not again!"

"Again?" Called Mimi from next to Joanne, "How many times have you zoned out like that?"

"Too many times to count." Maureen said rubbing her eyes.

I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do…  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination!

"Do you guys know what Mikey's up to?" Maureen asked turning to look at her sister and her friend. Mimi and Joanne shared a knowing glance. "What?" Maureen asked with a frown.

"I think he's in the dojo…" Joanne said, "Don was grumbling about him not paying attention, and Leo gave him extra katas to do."

"He's been out of it lately." Mimi nodded,

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked,

"He's been zoning out…Kinda like you…" Mimi smirked. "You should go talk to him."

"Okay!" Maureen said a little too enthusiastically. She jumped up and skipped off to the dojo, Mimi giggled.

"Girl's got it, bad."

"Tell me about it." Joanne sighed shaking her head.

Maureen stood there and watched as Mike went through his katas. He had a look of concentration on his face, like he did when he was trying to beat a high score, or some such thing. Maureen felt giddy just being there watching him. Kind of like she could touch the stars, jump over the moon, that sort of thing. She held in a random giggle, at this new feeling.

_Upside down,  
Bouncing off the ceiling!  
Inside out,  
Stranger to this feeling!_

Mikey stopped an turned, surprised to see Maureen there. She looked highly amused. He frowned in confusion. What was so funny? He opened his mouth but no words came out. What should he say? What should he do? He smacked his forehead, causing Maureen to giggle out loud.

Got no clue what I should do,  
but I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!

"So are you avoiding me or-" Maureen began, but was interrupted.

"Michelangelo." Came Splinter's voice as he entered the dojo, "Excuse us Miss Maureen, I wish to have a word with my son."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Maureen sighed before slipping out of the room. She stayed close enough to hear what they were saying with her new heightened senses from the mutation.

"Leonardo tells me you have lost concentration," Splinter said calmly.

"Yeah, but-" Mikey began shamefully, and stopped as Splinter held up a hand.

"I also understand what happened last time the girls went to visit our friends on the surface." He paused, "Your brothers, Raphael and Donatello have sworn to me that their affections and relationships with Miss Miranda, and Miss Joanne will not affect their training."

"Relationships? What-" Mikey began, but Splinter held up his hand again.

"You must swear as well. You an your brothers are protectors of the city, that is your responsibility."

_My teacher says to concentrate.  
So what- his name was Peter the Great!_

Mikey nodded, "I swear Master Splinter, my affections and…." Whatever it was between him and Maureen, "…And my relationship with Ree…I mean Maureen will not affect my training or ability to fight."

"Good, my son. Now continue with your katas." With that he left. Maureen quickly moved away and grumbled quietly to her self.

"Stupid responsibility…'Protectors of the City!'" She mocked, "Angel and Leo's fault…Wait, Raph and Mimi are together?"

The kings and queens will have to wait,  
'Cause I don't have forever.

Maureen finally got it out of Raph after about a half an hour of pestering, and bothering. Then she went to go tease Mimi, when she passed Mikey playing video games. She stopped, and opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly didn't know what to say…

'**Since when are we so quiet?'** She thought, it was quite odd to see the two most upbeat people down and quiet.

I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you.  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation!

Mikey let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had known she was watching him for a while, and hoped she would say something. She didn't and he began day dreaming again. Maureen went to their room and plopped her self down on her bed.

_Somehow, someday,  
you will love me too…  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true…_

"Soon…" She said aloud.

"Very soon…" Mikey said, still downstairs.

"I'll tell him soon…"

"I'll tell her now!" Mikey exclaimed, forgetting his game and jumping up. "Maureen!!" He yelled, not sure where she went off to, "Mauuureeen!" He said in a singsong voice.

_Upside down..._

Maureen heard her name being called and jumped up. She recognized the voice as Mikey's and ran out of the room. Running down the steps she ran into him, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Oomph!" She said as a white fox tail and a pair of ears showed up. "Mikey, you okay?"

"Yeah…" He said, as he helped her up. Their hands touched and a blush crept onto Maureen's face. That same giddiness-taking place for the both of them. Both still new to the feeling just stood there in silence.

_Upside down,  
Bouncing off the ceiling!  
Inside out,  
Stranger to this feeling!_

"I was talking to Splinter earlier and-" Mikey began finally.

"I heard!" Maureen blurted out. "I mean, I happened to hear…" She trailed off.

"Oh…so you know that…" Mikey said scratching the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

"Know what?" Maureen's head cocked to the side, and an ear twitched, nervousness replaced with curiosity.

"Uh…"

_Got no clue what I should do…_

"Spit it out Mikey!" Maureen laughed,

"You know that I feel…uh…funny…yeah funny around you?"

"Funny?" Maureen asked, "What do you mean funny?"

"Like my tongue get all tied and stuff, and I don't know what to say…" Mikey began, "It's weird… and it's not bad…but I dunno…" He said, and Maureen stared at him confusedly.

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to..._

Raph and Mimi watched with Donnie and Joanne from afar.

"Dude he needs to just shut up and kiss her already…" Mimi said aggravated.

"He's shy Mimi…" Joanne said.

"When has Mikey ever been shy?" Mimi nearly snorted.

"She's right, Joe." Don chuckled.

"Just kiss her!!" Mimi whispered loudly.

"Shh, I can't hear 'em." Raph said.

"Don't tell me to 'Shh' ya' big lug." Mimi smirked, earning and aggravated look from him. Which she pecked him on the cheek to make up for.

"I think he just told her something important…and we missed it…" Joanne grumbled, who seemed to ignore the affection traded between the other two.

"I'd say so…Ree just turned a new shade of red…" Donnie smiled.

"Look! Mikey's makin' a move!" Raph said.

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to..._

"So now that you know…" Mikey said moving closer, "I'm not avoiding you…"

"Yeah…" Maureen said squeakily, totally aware that Mikey was inches away from her face now. "And just so you know…" She said, her face going if possible, redder. "I feel the same way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Maureen said, before quickly closing the space between them.

This took Mikey for surprise seeing as she quickly moved forward. His eyes were wide open in shock as her eyes clenched shut tightly. Soon he closed his eyes as well kissing back.

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!_

There was a loud noise of cheer that caused Mikey and Maureen to break apart. They honestly looked like a deer caught in headlights. They looked to the noise's maker and noticed that they were being watched. Raph and Mimi were laughing hysterically. Joanne and Donnie smiled knowingly. Mikey grinned giving a thumbs up, and Maureen just laughed along with Raph and Mimi.

"Finally!" Mimi said when she was done with her laughing, she gave Maureen a big hug and tackled Mikey with a hug. "I thought it would never happen!"

From the upstairs ledge, Angel watched looking less than pleased. Leo stood next to her arms crossed over his chest. Angel gave an angry sigh and shook her head, Leo looked over to her.

"This is not what I had in mind when I said, 'Just Friends.'" She said.

"I don't think it's the best idea either." Leo said truthfully, even though he thought so for completely different reasons from Angel.

"Can't you like, interfere or something?" Angel asked looking frustrated.

"Master Splinter gave them a blessing." Leo sighed, "There is nothing I can really do."

"Ugh.." She grunted, "Whatever…" She said walking away. Leo gave a tired sigh and followed after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...If I did...well... Who knows what would happen.

Raph: Seriously...

Author: Shut up! What are you doing here?

Raph: Shrug

Author: Okay...Whatever...You get to tell them to review then...

Raph: Feh...Review, or I'll bust your face in.

Author: Don't threaten my readers!! Sorry...Please review!


	12. Towers

Okay, here it is! I got it up here as soon as I finished. I had some inspiration.

The song is:

We are Broken by Paramore

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, after this will be the last chapter of this story. Then you have the sequel to look forward to.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah_

'_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restart? _

_Our innocence _

_And all the promise we adored _

_Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be home_

Night had fallen on New York City about four hours earlier. The lights of the city, shone more brightly than ever before. The sound of the city, as loud as they had been all day. The city _never_ sleeps. To some, this fact is what draws them to New York, for others it is a burden. Still everyone has a reason for being there.

From the top of a tower or a skyscraper, the city would look simply magnificent. For most, a rooftop of a simple building suffices as a place to look upon the city. It's common to find people on the rooftops of their apartment buildings, or something like it. It's not common how ever to find a young woman…with _wings_.

Angel O'Neil sighed looking at the dark horizon. Standing on the rooftop of her older sisters apartment building, she had left the sewer for personal reasons. If her sisters wanted to be impulsive and naïve then there was nothing she could do to stop them, She, however, would not condemn her self to heartbreak amongst other unpleasant situations.

_I am outside._

_And I've been waiting for the sun._

_With my wide eyes._

It had been a month since her close friend, and her two sisters had begun relationships with three of four teenage, mutant, ninja turtles. Despite her warnings and disapproval, they had been happy as far as she knew. She was now viewed as the bad guy; she rolled her eyes and grunted at this thought. She was the bad person, for looking out for the people she loves!

'What about Leo? Are you looking out for him?' Came the unconscious voice that sounded alarmingly like her friend, Miranda Jones.

"Shut up, Mimi." She mumbled aloud.

_I've seen worlds that don't belong._

"Hey, Leo. Is that Angel?" Donatello asked looking across the rooftop they had just landed on. Leonardo paused looking at the winged girl.

Fiery red hair billowed in the wind, as her wings wrapped around her to protect her from the wind. She looked tired and small, like something was weighing her down, though there was nothing to be seen. Pale green eyes, blankly staring at the dark, starless abyss that was the sky.

"It's her." He said, "But it doesn't matter, let's just – Guys?" Leo said, turning but there was no trace of his brother. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the girl. He took one step slowly and then quietly walked up behind her. He could not think of anything to say to her.

He was now within distance to touch her gorgeous hair. His hand reached out but he pulled it back immediately with a sad smile. It had been over a month since he had seen her last. Just being this close to her, and able to see her was heartbreak and relief at the same time.

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize._

_Tell me why we live like this._

A smile spread across her face as Leonardo came to mind. He was often on her mind though; this was nothing of a surprise. The feeling of security and safety that she felt with him. The warmth of his gaze on her, made him nearly undeniable. His hugs held more warmth than his gaze ever could. Thinking of it nearly made her giggle with giddiness, he towered over her.

_Keep me safe inside._

_Your arms like towers._

_Tower over me._

"Angel…" Leo said softly. Angel stiffened for a moment, but relaxed shaking her head. Figuring her head was playing tricks on her.

_Lock the doors._

_I like to keep this voice. _

When she did not answer he sighed and took a step back. She heard this and turned, staring wide-eyed for a moment. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Leo…" She said, just as softly. "What're you doing here?"

"I—We were patrolling…and we saw you " He relied.

"And _you_ stayed?" She asked, here merely nodded once.

"How have you been?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good." She lied; her demeanor must have betrayed her, because his expression turned sympathetic.

"That's good to hear." He said, going along with her. She nodded once this time.

"How are the girls?" She asked, eagerly.

"Great." He smiled knowingly.

"And the guys?"

"Better than I have seen them in a long time." He said, she didn't answer.

'Is he trying to make me guilty?' She thought almost irately.

She stared at the ground, leaning on the ledge of the building. Silence overtook them.

"I miss you." She said meekly. "All of you."

"We miss you too." He said quietly. She opened her mouth to ask how he was, until he said "I-- I want you too come back."

_You came to me tonight._

_So everyone will have a chance._

"Leo." Angel said in a distressed voice. "I can't."

"Why not?" Leo asked, " Because of our siblings?" She didn't respond. That was only part of the problem. "Why are you so against them?"

"You agreed that it was better if they stayed friends!" She said looking even more distressed.

"For completely different reasons." he replied, "I wanted to keep you guys safe."

"I wanted us safe too." She replied.

"Safe from what?" Leo said hotly. "Safe from my brothers'?"

"Leo." Angel said sternly, normally this would end an argument like this one.

"No, Angel." He said, "We all know what you think of my brothers and I."

Angel was flustered and said, "We deserve better!" But she really wasn't sure if she meant it. Leo looked almost hurt.

"So we deserve nothing?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Your sisters don't seem to mind that they deserve better." He replied, "Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi don't care what we are, because of how the feel." Leo said, the anger showing in his voice, "Why are you so different?"

"You don't know how I feel!" Angel screamed leaning away from the ledge, her arms thrown wide in an expression. Leo laughed, a dark taunting laugh that made Angel want to hit him with something.

"I do." He replied.

"How did the change your mind so easily?" She asked,

"Master Splinter gave them a blessing, putting my oppositions to rest." Leo said, "There isn't anything wrong with them…and there isn't anything wrong with us." He said taking a step towards her. "I can trust my father, he knows what 's best for us."

"Your father has no idea what's best for my sisters and I!" She screamed, "There is now 'us,' Leo. There never will be!" Again she w3as speaking without being sure if she meant it.

_And under red lights. _

_I'll show my self it wasn't forged_.

Leo was taken aback, and merely stared as Angel's eyes showed remorse. She looked away as her eyes flooded with tears. The tiresome battle with her feelings was too much for her to take anymore.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "For everything."  
"Angel…" Leo said a little softer.

"I'm not doing okay…" She said, "I lied…I haven't been doing well at all." She said fighting back tears best as she can.

"I know." Leo said, a little more relieved.

"I hate this…" She said more to her self. "I'm tired of being at war with my self." Her voice cracked from the painful lump in her throat.

_We're at war._

_We live like this_.

Leo took a step forward, awkwardly opening his arms. Angel stepped forward latching onto him, letting out a sob.

"I'm on your side, Angel." Leo said quietly. "Just listen to what your heart tell you…"

Angel had stopped crying but refused to let go. Afraid that this was all a dream. She wanted this to be real, the feeling to stay.

_Keep me safe inside._

_Your arms like towers._

_Tower over me._

'_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restart? _

_Our innocence _

_And all the promise we adored _

Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be home 

Angel finally let go, nodding her head. "Thank you." She stood on her own and wiped her eyes. Looking up at him she still felt guilt and some anger. But she couldn't deny him, or her feelings, even if she wanted to. She felt safe, which was enough to make up for her anger.

_Tower over me._

_Tower over me._

"Angel." Leo said and she looked up at him, with a small sniffling noise. "Tell me the truth." She frowned in confusion, "Did you mean what you said?" He nearly rolled his eyes at the non-specific sense of the question.

_And I'll take the truth in any cause._

Angel smiled softly, the first real smile in over a month. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think I did." She said, he nodded with a small smile. "Oh, and for the record…" He looked up, "There is an 'us.' I was just too stubborn too admit it." A rare, big, stupid grin split Leo's face, and he picked her up with out notice swirling her around. She screamed through laughter, after scolding him to put her down. He laughed,

"It's good to have you back." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good to be back."

'_Cause we are broken _

_What must we do to restart? _

_Our innocence _

_And all the promise we adored _

_Give us life again 'cause we just wanna be home_

"Now…" She said, "Can we get home? I miss my old bed…" She winked at him, which would have caused him to blush if he could.

"Yeah…" He said a bit awkwardly at first, "There should be a celebratory pizza awaiting us." He chuckled, she laughed.

With that Leo picked her up, and headed for the nearest manhole. Angel held tightly onto him, grinning stupidly. Glad to be going home to be with the people she cared for most.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mimi: FINALLY...Took forever and a day...

Raph: Tell me about it...

Angel: Oh shut up...

Leo: Yeah, Raph.

Raph: Whatever.

Mikey: Go Leo!

Maureen: WOOHOO!!!

Joanne: Calm down!

Donatello: Remmeber who you're talking to.

Joanne: Oh...right.

Mimi: Ya'll are crazy. Review please!! Believe it or not it does inspire our author.

Author: Geesh. Thanks guys. Way to scare the readers.

All: Whatever!


	13. All Is Well, Right?

It's been forever I know!! No excuses. Simply me having writers block, and being lazy. Well I hope you enjoy this last chapter of Surprise! You're a Mutant!. The Sequel should be up and running by this weekend. Thanks for your patience!!

Disclaimer: Not mine. The End.

----------------------------

Master Splinter walked out of his room and into the main living area. It was loud, as it was full of teenagers. With a small smile, he sighed and moved for the kitchen. He was in great need of tea. Waiting for his tea to warm up he looked over to a loud source of noise not to far away.

"No way! You're beating my score!!!" Cried Michelangelo staring disbelievingly at the screen, a shriek of laughter escaped Maureen who was winning.

"The student surpasses the master!" She giggled and won with one last shot at her virtual enemy.

Splinter smiled as the girl jumped up and down in a fit of joy, his son joining in. They laughed and danced around, until Michelangelo proclaimed he could get double her score. Thus began the game again. Splinter poured some heated water in his cup and let the tea sit for a moment.

"The equation was so simple, it was just the total – " Donatello began walking in with Joanne, but stopped when he saw his father, "Oh hello, Master Splinter."

"Hello." Joanne smiled, and waved a little.

"Hello my son, Joanne." Splinter nodded to them both, "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, uh no thanks." Joanne replied,

"Yeah, we just came in to order pizza." Donatello smiled as his father rolled his eyes a little,

"Of course." Muttered the old rat and he moved onto the dojo, looking inside he felt his smile widen just a bit.

"You ready?" Raphael asked standing opposite of Mimi, both in a fighting stance,

"Are you?" She replied with a coy smile,

"I'm takin' that as a yes!" Raph said racing towards the girl, who jumped out of the way.

"Whoa there," Chuckled the girl, who jumped from her squatting position, she put her leg out to kick him but he easily pushed her foot away.

"That all you got?" He coaxed and Mimi felt a spark, standing and throwing a punch. Raphael caught it and smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes threateningly, but was smiling despite her self.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." She grumbled, when he threw a punch at her Splinter noticed the control his son had. He was going easy on her.

He made sure she didn't hit him, and could dodge his attacks. So basically, Mimi was jumping all over the place, and Raph was just teasing her. Splinter watched in slight shock, he had never seen his son hold back. Spar or not. Finally, Mimi got (or was allowed) a punch in. Raph fell back in defeat, and smirked at the gloating girl.

"That was too easy…" She narrowed her eyes, "Did you let me win?"

"Why would I do that?" Raph shrugged,

"You didn't deny it!" She pointed accusingly at him, "You let me win!"

Raphael showed his palms in surrender, "Maybe I was a little easy on ya'…" Expecting to be smacked or hit, Raph winced a bit. But instead got a kiss on the cheek,

"That was sweet." Mimi smiled and folded her arms across her chest, Raph rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He said, and Splinter moved on shaking his head.

"Find your center." He heard the calm voice of his eldest, from the room where he did most of his own meditating.

"Center of what?" Chuckled Angel, and was pushed over slightly,

"Come on, Angel." Laughed Leonardo.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Angel said mimicking Leo's sitting position.

"Now focus." Leo said and Angel nodded a little, "Deep breaths." Leo did an example and Angel soon followed along.

"AAAHHHHOOOOMMMM." Angel chanted and Leonardo deflated, looking over to the girl, who opened her eyes innocently, "What?"

"Do you wanna meditate or not?" Leonardo asked when Donnie yelled,

"PIZZA!"

"Not now, let's go eat." Angel stood up and dragged the turtle away, who was laughing.

As Splinter sat down, he looked around the table at the laughing group of teens. He smiled at his sons, glad they had found companions in these new friends. There was only one thing dampening the old rat's spirit.

He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The End...For Now.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment. Reviews, criticism, and flames are all used for my benefit so feel free!! Sorry you guys had to wait, I'm a terrible person, I know.

Until next time.

CacahuetePoco


End file.
